


Sun-Blonde-Vint-1

by TinaOnTheAstralPlains



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Biting, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fade, Fade Dreams, Fade Romance, Fade Sex, Fade Shenanigans, In the Fade, Smut, The Fade, Tree Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinaOnTheAstralPlains/pseuds/TinaOnTheAstralPlains
Summary: Isabeau Trevelyan "inadvertently" wanders into Solas' Fade bedroom. Smut happens. An excerpt from Chapter 10 of "Our Other Inquisitor." I've isolated the smut for the smut lovers.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Solas & Female Trevelyan (Dragon Age), Solas/ F! Mage Trevelyan, Solas/Trevelyan (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 4





	Sun-Blonde-Vint-1

I looked Solas squarely in the eye. He smiled a half smile, then glanced around us. I followed his gaze. We were standing next to a pair of towering hart statues. It was night, yet with the light of the full moon I could see the green of the trees and the grass. He lead me over to a small pool surrounded by a stone wall. Everything felt familiar. Maybe that's because everything glowed with the light of the Fade, the light of my hand.

“Where are we?” I asked, despite knowing his answer.

“We’re in the Fade,” Solas answered.

“I know that. WHERE are we?”

“Oh!" Now he understood the question. "Well, you are in my bedroom,” he said.

“What bedroom?” I asked.

“My Fade bedroom,” he replied. “It is where I take women.”

“Wait, that's another joke. Isn't it? Does the Fade make you funnier?” I asked. "This isn't Skyhold." I turned to him, poking my fingertip into his sternum. "You’ve brought me here to seduce me, haven't you?"

“Not exactly.” Solas shook his head smugly.

“Wait. You’re not seducing me? Or you haven’t brought me here?”

“Both. I am seducing you as much as you are seducing me, I suppose. I tried to meet you at Skyhold. But, you wandered in here,” he assured me, gesturing to the hart guarded doorway.

“I walked into your Fade bedroom to seduce you?” I asked.

“You walked into my Fade bedroom,” he nodded. "Whether or not you are here to seduce me has yet to be seen."

“Damn, that is what I was thinking about as I fell asleep. Sorry. I didn’t mean to let myself in,” I apologized, turning around.

He laid a hand on my arm. At his touch I realize I am only wearing one of those elven tunics I wanted to get from Zunyla. It’s golden yellow with orange, brown, and red embroidery. “My colors,” she called it. I had always been drawn to magenta and violet. But, the autumn colors went with my warm skin tone, and the scenery of Skyhold, which I adored. 

“And, I dressed myself like her.” I smiled. “She was my favorite elf.”

“Mine too,” he said, letting his hand slide away.

The bottom of my heart sank into the abyss of my stomach as his touch left me.

“Solas.”

He stopped turning away, bringing his eyes to meet my gaze.

Oh, no. It was time for honesty. “I know I’m not her. I’m not trying to be. And, you're not Cullen. I guess I just thought you were flirting with me all day. And, I don’t want to be alone.”

“Isabeau.” The whisper of my name coming from his lips sent chills down my spine, though I could not be sure that he said it aloud. He stepped into me, his slate grey eyes bore into mine. Our chests just barely touched. "You are magnificent, and strong willed. I am a little in awe of you. I would never presume to step into the Commander's shoes. But, I do not want to be alone tonight, either."

"Solas, I had no idea." I was truly surprised by his admission. In what world did Solas want me? 

Oh, in this one, a world without Cullen. 

I couldn't have pulled away from Solas in that moment if I had wanted to. And, I did not want to.

"Now you do."

"I do, what?" I asked, forgetting what we were talking about. 

"Know how I feel about you," he answered, his hands folded behind his back, his shoulders staunchly square.

“It doesn’t make me a bad person, to seek comfort," I blurted out.

“If you’re going to rationalize it . . .” he began, putting his hands up between us.

“Yes.” I nodded vigorously. “I rationalize everything I do because everything I do seems to affect the whole world these days. So, if there’s no one to question my actions and decisions, I must do so myself.” Why did he get so sexy and charming as he was backing away from me? 

“You are the leader the Inquisition needs. We all trust you. I think your rational brain is working just fine.” Having decided he had put enough distance between us, he folded his arms across his chest. "I do not want you to have to rationalize spending time with me."

“I just want to make sure because I know I can’t take this back. If Cullen is alive somewhere, I'll have to tell him. And, if he’s not—” The tears burst forth momentarily before I shut them back up. I looked up at him, glossy eyed. “Solas, if he’s dead I don’t know how I’ll go on.”

I could see his grief, held strongly in check behind his exceptional facade. He opened his arms to me. I ran to him, throwing my arms around him. We stood that way for a long time, embracing the other's pain. I took his, making it a part of me, hoping to lighten the load and help shoulder his burden. There was already so much pain inside of me. Surely, I wouldn't notice a little more.

"I know the feeling," he said. "Zunyla is dead. Cullen is a demon. This world is not the world from whence we came." I felt him poke at the edge of my mind again, still a strange feeling, like a hand run across my hair. His voice rang in my head like the tinkling of a silver bell. "If you want, I can help you forget for a time. If you will do the same for me.”

My eyes drifted closed. My head lulled to the side as my neck began to go limp. His lips just barely brushed the tiny hairs of my ear. I melted a little. My core clenched in response. I knew he waited for me to touch him, to give him permission.

I needed the escape. I looked him in the eye and rose up on my toes to kiss him.

He snaked one hand around my hip, up the curve of my back to settle on my waist. His lips came down on mine, softly at first, pausing. I parted my lips. The tips of our tongues touched, retreated, testing the waters. I took my free hand, setting it lightly on the wolf pelt across his chest, before running it over his shoulder. My fingertips trailed up his neck to his smooth head. He rolled his neck, pressing the silken skin into my palm. His mouth fell open.

“Do you like when I touch your head?”

He swayed into me, undulating. “I do.”

I shoved the wolf pelt from his shoulders. His eyes caught mine. I continued running my hand, feather light, across his head. His stare intensified. With lightning quickness he snatched me off the ground. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he pressed me to a tree. His mouth devoured mine. I pulled the tunic up over his head, tossing it into the grass. My hands explored the lean muscles of his back.

Our mouths danced. Our chests heaved. He pulled away, locking eyes with me again, asking if I was sure. I nodded. Solas' lips crashed down on mine, a wave onto the shore. His tongue traced the bow of my lip igniting a trail of fire. I ripped my tunic over my head, tossing it haphazardly away. I wore nothing underneath. Of course, because we were in the Fade.

His hands danced over my bare back. The warm skin of his forearms pressed us together. His fingers clutched at my shoulders as his tongue invaded my mouth. I needed more of him inside of me. I shoved a hand between us, reaching for his hard length that poked at me through his breeches.

Solas set me down with a smirk at my eagerness. He knelt in front of me, pressing a kiss to my mound. Then, he gently blew a stream of hot air against me. It was one of the most strangely erotic sensations, almost as if he were imparting some sort of sex magic on me. Solas didn’t know ancient elven sex magic did he?

My body felt a rush of warmth despite the chilly winter’s night air. His tongue traced a line up my mound. My knees trembled. He placed a steadying hand on my belly. I placed a hand on his head, stroking the smooth skin with a fingertip.

Solas' finger followed his tongue, tracing the same wet path. With gentle pressure, he stroked me, wickedly smiling up at me, maintaining eye contact as he dipped his tongue between my nether lips. My fingers curled against his smooth scalp. His tongue laved as pleasure built within me, circling my clit. My core clenched. His lithe tongue filled me, licking and lapping until I was so wet against his mouth that fluid bridged the short gap between us when he pulled away. He wiped his chin clean with the back of his arm. 

With one hand on my hip, he inserted two fingers between my wet labia. Those fingers curled against me, spreading my wetness to my swollen bud. He circled it with his fingers as my knees again threatened to give way. They slid inside me. I pushed myself back against the tree as my body began to vibrate at his touch.

Inside of me, his fingers played me like a lute, strumming and plucking each string in perfect harmony. His mouth returned, nibbling on my clit as his fingers fucked me until my entire body hummed.

I clutched at his shoulders, weak-kneed, concentrating on not letting my elbows buckle. I danced in place, white-knuckled. Tremors originated deep in my belly, spreading the sweet, threatening collapse of my joints. Teeth scraped softly across tender skin, while fingers strummed.

When he wrapped his tongue around my clit, bursts of light filled my vision. I felt the trickle of wetness spread across his face, dribbling down my leg, a trail of euphoria. I doubled over, arms shaking in a forever long pushup as the climax continued tearing through me.

Solas withdrew his fingers, drying them on his pants as he stood. He placed a steadying hand on my chest, meeting my eyes. "We can stop there, if you would like." Ever a gentleman.

I raised my eyebrows, shaking my head side-to-side. "No, I would not like." I took my eyes to his still clothed crotch, and back again.

His glistening face was covered in that smirk. Finally, he slid his breeches and smallclothes down his legs in one swoop, stepping out of them towards me. His cock stood up gloriously straight, against his impossibly taut body. Every muscle was visible beneath the perfect swath of skin before me. His prick stretched to his navel, tall and lean, like him. It would fit so perfectly in my mouth, I thought.

Solas thought differently. He wrapped his arms around me, kissing me, lifting me into the air. I wrapped my legs around his back. He pressed me up against the tree. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, cupping his velvety head in my hand. As he pressed the tip of his cock into my entrance I licked the roof of his mouth, and rubbed the back of his head. Gently he set me down onto his cock, sinking his length into me inch-by-satisfying-inch. It seemed never ending. He filled me gloriously with his rock hard length, giving me time to accommodate before moving inside of me slowly. My hips answered his, each thrust slow and deliberate, as if he wanted to feel every part of me. And, for me to feel every part of him.

I moved with him, languishing in his ability to stroke all the right parts. He set me back on the ground, spinning me around so that my backside was towards him. He pressed his lips to the juncture of my neck and shoulder, before his teeth delicately clamped down. I arched my back at his touch. His hands explored my breasts, fingertips found nipples. I closed my eyes, leaning against the tree with my arms raised over my head. 

He trailed kisses from my neck down my back, over the curve of my ass which I wiggled in his face. He took the opportunity to bite down on the rounded flesh. I bit my lip looking at him over my shoulder. He rubbed his cock briefly against my buttocks, before sliding a finger into the wetness between my thighs. Making sure I was still wet enough to receive him, he placed the tip of his long cock between my legs again. I widened my stance to invite him to return. Snaking an arm around me, pressing his chest to my back, he slid inside of me again. Solas bit down on the juncture at the base of my neck and shoulder for a long moment as he sheathed himself to the hilt. I felt his long cock pulsate inside of me, snuggling back into him. His teeth clamped down harder on my neck, as a hand grabbed my hip. When I had stilled, his lips trailed up my neck to my ear.

Nibbling at my ear, Solas flicked my earlobe with the tip of his tongue before taking it between his teeth, nipping. I pressed my hips backwards into him again. This time, his hips followed. Together our bodies danced, urging each other towards spectacular pleasure. His breath grew heavy in my ear. I could feel his cock throb inside of me as his body began to hum against mine. 

I pushed my hands against the tree, bending over to thrust my hips back at him. As I looked over my shoulder his mouth caught mine. Our tongues fucked as hard as the rest of our bodies. He broke the kiss to bite down on my shoulder again. His hand dipped between my legs. Fingers found my swollen bud, circling it as he moved within me. The tremors started in us both. Faster he pumped into me. My insides clenched around him, holding him there as his thrusts and the grip of his teeth intensified. A rumbling growl bubbled up from deep within his chest. 

With my eyes clenched tightly shut, my world burst into white light as he pitched my body over the edge into a roaring climax. The bite released. Solas howled a groan. We shuddered together, screaming orgasms into the night.


End file.
